Guild Raid:Season5/Info
Duration: 17 Jul 20:00 PST - 01 Aug, 19:59 PST Schedule Round 1 Round 2 Please Note *As there has been a change to the available Guardians (Fire - Asheater, Earth - Treesong, Thunder - Galescream) to be used as Boss and Outpost Guardian in Season 5, the first battle of the season will be a Trial Battle. *BCP earned during trial battle will not be included in the calculation of Guild ranking for Season Mystery Chest. *Player who completed the Guild Raid Quest: “No Stone Unturned” (Obtain 95,000 BCP) in any battle (including Trial Battle) will earn a guaranteed Summer Summon Ticket and a Premium Summer Mystery Chest with chance to obtain . Rewards will be sent to present box after the end of battle. Changes Key Changes to Guild Raid Season 5 *Guardians and Skills **Selection of Guardians ***To celebrate the Summer Festival, guilds can only equip guardians of Fire, Earth and Thunder element during Season 5. Players are encouraged to form squads of mono elements that are effective against the Guardians’ element. Forming squads of Water, Fire, and Earth element are ideal choices. **Adjustment of Guardian’s Skill (Revoking Drive) ***Revoking Drive’s chance of canceling Extra Skill of units and effect duration have been lowered. This change will make Guardians equipped with Revoking Drive skill easier to deal with and not as punishing. *Elite Monsters **Increased encounter rates of Elite monsters. ***Encounter rates of Fire, Earth and Thunder Elite Monsters have been increased. **Increased BCP from Elite monsters dungeon. ***BCP earned from Elite monsters dungeon have been increased to allow players to earn more BCP as compared to Normal monsters dungeon. This will make defeating Elite monsters a great option for earning BCP. **Lowered Difficulty. ***Difficulty of Elite monsters has been lowered. This change will make Elite monster easier to deal with especially for lower level players. *New Summer Mystery Chests **Premium Summer Mystery Chest ***For a player who does not have , here’s the chance to obtain it! Complete Guild Raid Quest: “No Stone Unturned” (Obtain 95,000 BCP) in Guild Raid to earn a Premium Summer Mystery Chest and stand a chance to obtain along with Guild Tokens and more! In additional, a guaranteed Summer Summon Ticket will also be given via Present Box upon completion of “No Stone Unturned” after the end of each battle. **Exclusive Summer Chests in Guild Exchange Hall ***During the summer event from Jul 16 16:00 ~ Aug 27 15:59 PST, the player can exchange for the Exclusive Summer Mystery Chests in Guild Exchange Hall and stand a chance to obtain Artificer Ceulfan, Global Exclusive Elgifs, Guild Raid Elemental Spheres (Pyro Orb, Tidewater Orb, Forest Orb) and more! For Season 5, we have also fixed multiple minor gameplay issues, UI bugs and crashes to improve the overall experience of Guild Raid. Rewards Season Reward The Top 10 Guilds of Season 5 will receive an exclusive alternate art version of White Death Ravea! Alternate Art will be revealed on a later date but first, here is a glimpse of the . Disclaimer: Artwork above is currently still Work-In-Progress Name: White Death Ravea Element: Rarity: Omni Cost: 54 Top Rewards from each respective chest: *Platinum Chest (Top 10) : S5 Trophy Unit Alternate Art + S5 Trophy Unit *Platinum Chest (Rank 11 - 1.5%) : S5 Trophy Unit *Gold Chest (>1.5% - 5%) : Global Exclusive Elemental Elgif + Chance to get Distilled Ether *Gold Chest (>5% - 10%) : Global Exclusive Elemental Elgif *Silver Chest (>10% - 50%) : Chance to get Global Exclusive Elemental Elgif *Bronze Chest (>50%) : Chance to get 1 Gem